


Masz wiadomość!

by RCS (RadioactiveCs)



Series: Tydzień Supernatural 2016 [24]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Supernatural (TV), Tydzień Supernatural 2016, kanony niezgodne pod względem czasu, przed serialem Supernatural
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-16 02:23:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8082985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/pseuds/RCS
Summary: Dean dostaje wiadomość.
Betowała Rzan.





	

Polowanie poszło dobrze. Wszystko, co trzeba, spalili bez trudu, nikt za bardzo im nie przeszkadzał, nie próbowano ich też aresztować i nawet żadna kropla krwi na ciele i ubraniach nie należała do nich. A wcześniej jeszcze zdobył numer wyjątkowo słodkiej kelnereczki. Dlatego Dean z zadowoleniem rzucił rzeczy na motelowe łóżko i ruszył do łazienki, pogwizdując, chwilę później śpiewał radośnie pod prysznicem.

— Dostałeś jakąś wiadomość — poinformował go ojciec, gdy mijali się potem w drzwiach.

Podniósł telefon, spodziewając się SMSa od wczorajszej randki, i szybko przeszedł do wiadomości tekstowych. Była krótka, ale jej treść ogromna i miażdżąca:

_Allison Argent nie żyje. — S._


End file.
